Sex Tape
by ymirgotyourbitch
Summary: One shot of Ed and Envy...


"Babe, are you sure about this?" Ed asked as he placed the video camera on the dresser in front of the bed, and then turned off the lights. The room was lightly dimmed with candles that had a scent of cinnamon; I crawled onto the bed lying down on my stomach with a grin on my face as my hand lifted my head.

"Come on it's gonna be alright." I replied, Ed smiled at me and I heard the camera go "beep" letting us know that it was recording. Slowly he made his way to the bed; I rolled onto my back with my legs open for his body to come between mine. His naked warm body on mine, his warm large hands rested on my hips as our lips locked for a passionate kiss. I placed my arms around his neck, letting my fingers travel through his golden blonde wavy hair and my legs wrapped tight around his small waist.

The feeling of his strong muscular body on top of feminine slim body never felt so good, his lips drifted away as he began kissing on my neck. My eyes rolled back and I gasped softly as I felt his tongue travel down my flesh, his hand reaching lower and lower towards my cock that was aching to be touched. With one swift of a finger against the head I arched my body into his with my hands gripping onto his strong biceps.

"_Ed_…" I moaned softly, he tongue traveled from my neck to my left nipple then swirled around before softly nibbling on it. I bit down on my bottom lip and my eyebrows arched as I tried to hold in my moans. He went even lower, causing my body to twitch in response to his actions. I held back another moan as he licked my shaft a few times before taking me inside his mouth. My eyes fluttered closed as he bobbed his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the tip and deep-throating me. Fuck he was amazing.

Suddenly, he spread my legs open and placed his palms in my inner thighs to take me in even more. My hand reached down to tug on his hair gently while the other covered my mouth as soft moans escaped from me.

Suddenly he re moved his mouth and made his way back to my lips by removing my hands and placing them above me, "Envy," he whispered, "You don't have to hide it."

"I want you so badly…" I replied back licking over his lips the tugged on his bottom lip. In return, Ed groaned softly and I felt his hard cock press against mine.

"I know you do." He grinned back, placing his hands on my hips and rolled onto his back and I straddled my hips onto his. Our tongues explored each other's mouth as I reached to grope myself and change my balls to a vagina and just keeping my aching cock. Every now and then I like to change to do something different, not to mention he likes it like that. I slid in two fingers and began scissoring myself, then rubbing my clit with my thumb. Ed lifted his legs along with my hips as I reached for his hard cock and slid him inside me.

Once I felt his full length and the tip press against my spot my eyes fluttered once more, I placed my hands on his chest and began to rock my hips. His hands also controlled my hips as our lips still pressed together and he'd began thrusting inside me slowly but hard. As his paces grew, I felt my cheeks along with my body turn red and I wanted more.

My fingers ran through his hair, our lips pulled away as our moans collided in unison. Feeling his hardness and his warmth inside me drove me insane and I couldn't help but thrust downwards harder. A half moan and scream escaped from my lips, the sound of skin smacking together filled the empty room of silence, not to mention feeling his warm breath on my flesh was all that I needed.

"Envy..." he whispered softly, quickly he grabbed me then flipped me unto my back with my legs wrapped tightly around him and his hard cock thrusting deeper inside me. My breathed hitched as he pinned my wrist together above my head and began nibbling on my collarbone. Fuck, I could just do this all day with him. My thighs squeezed tighter around him once pleasure continued on building inside me, causing me to feel my whole body heat up.

"You're so fucking warm, Envy..." he whispered seductively making my body shiver in response to his words. Ed let loose of my wrist, lifted himself up then grabbed unto my thighs and placed them on his shoulders and began pounding inside me. The deeper and harder it got, the sexier it was. Constantly slamming inside me I could feel my orgasm come, in return I threw my head to the side and my fingers clenched the sheets along with my toes curling as a sign that I couldn't take it anymore. I soon felt his finger under my chin and I stared into those beautiful golden brown eyes that were filled with lust and desire.

"You're so beautiful; I could tell that you're at the edge." Instead of responding being that I was panting heavily I rose up and our lips locked again as my hands traveled across his back, slowly reaching down to cup his ass and he thrusted into me again. Moaning into the kiss, my nail must have clawed him really good for him to pull away and hiss in return. Without a warning Ed had flipped me onto my stomach, lifted my waist up to align with his body and shoved my head into the pillow with one arm pressed against my back.

"Oh Ed..." I muffled his name as his cock penetrated back inside me; him pounding inside me was just beyond amazing. My moans were in unison with his thrusts, growing louder as his paces grew faster and harder. Suddenly, he let loose of my arm and yanked me up by my hair, feeling his breath against my neck made me trembled.

"You like it like this don't you Envy, you love when I fuck your tight wet pussy..." he growled so sexy. I chocked on a response once I felt his warm fingers trail down my stomach, and softly rub over my clit then press down, the shock of stinging pleasure ran through my body and I screamed out his name and arched my body into his.

"Fuck Ed, I can't anymore..."

"Can't what anymore?" he asked pressing even harder against my clit. Ed removed his finger, got a grip on my cock and stroked me to his paces. Man, inside I felt as if I was gonna explode from the pleasure I was taking in. I bit down hard against my bottom lip to hide a moan but couldn't resist and let one out anyways. My cock twitched, I could feel my orgasm come closer and closer every second.

"I have to cum..."

"Not until you beg, Envy. I won't let you cum until you beg, so _**BEG**_!" With that I let out a scream and finally begged.

"EDWARD PLEASE LET ME CUM I NEED TO CUM!" I soon came unto his hand and pretty sure the mattress, Ed let loose of my cock and his paces were growing slow but it didn't take long until I felt his cock throb inside of me and him coming. Gasping heavily, we both collapsed onto the bed next to each other. I rolled onto my back and scooted myself close to him.

"Fuck that was amazing..." I chuckled softly and looked at Ed who was smiling.

"Oh," he said as he shot up making his way towards the dresser and picked up the camera, "I forgot..." He jumped onto the bed; I sat up and leaned against his shoulder. He played with the camera that clearly off.

"I think it'd probably turned off..." I said.

"Guess so," he flicked on and off the switch and it turned back on with a little song and twinkling stars and had the home-screen to record.

"Hm, go it to work..." I said patting his shoulder, he rose up and I fell unto my side pulling the sheets to cover my body from the cold. I heard the "beep" noise, the bed creaked and the sheets were pulled off of my body and I felt his hand on my thigh and his lips kissing my neck. His fingers sliding against my hips and he bit onto my neck and I moaned loudly in return.

"Maybe this time it would work." he chuckled softly. Well, time for round 2. I guess...


End file.
